Double Jeopardy
by filmgrl13
Summary: COMPLETE. Follows the movie with a twist. Sweeney Todd came back for Lucy and their twins, Johanna and Benjamin Junior. Re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, I'm kind of back. Read the update on my profile for more details. If this story seems familiar, it should. This is the same story I posted previously; however, I have cleaned it up. I've removed the boring beginning, combined chapters together, and done a bit of editing and tweaking. I should have everything previously written re-posted by tomorrow and will hopefully be adding new material soon. Please, if you had the first verion on your favorites or alerts, add it again. Oh, and review. :)

**Chapter One**

It had not even been twenty-four hours since Mr. Sweeney Todd, previously Benjamin Barker, had arrived in the miserable town of London before he found himself challenging an "amazing" Italian barber at the prodding of his landlady, Mrs. Lovett.

The two men had just begun a competition to see who could provide the fastest, smoothest shave and the scam-artist called Pirelli was singing some ridiculous tune. So, trying to ignore his competitor, Mr. Todd let his eyes scan the crowd for a minute.

He suddenly came to a stop, eyes widening for a second, before continuing with his previous actions. _It couldn't be_. Quickly, the man glanced at the crowd again, only to find himself looking at a young man who closely resembled a young Benjamin Barker, only with Lucy's blond hair.

_It is. _Benjamin Barker, Jr. _His son_.

Continuing to sharpen his razor blade, Sweeney's eyes swept the crowd, hoping to see his Johanna as well. Sadly, she wasn't there. He finally moved on with the competition, putting the lather on the face of his "customer." However, the barber kept finding his gaze slide to the fine young man, who seemed to be eyeing some giggling girls in the back.

Mrs. Lovett noticed that the man who unknowingly owned her heart seemed a bit distracted. She followed his line of vision until she too spotted the young Barker. With a tiny grin on her lips, the baker gave a soft sigh. The boy really was the spitting image of his father.

The attention of anyone who was preoccupied elsewhere was suddenly brought back to the task at hand when Pirelli started belting out an impossibly high note. Using the distraction to his advantage, Mr. Todd quickly and effortlessly shaved the man in front of him and was declared the winner.

Sweeney ignored what Pirelli was saying as he collected his winnings, his eyes on only his son. He quickly gathered his stuff and handed it all off to Mrs. Lovett when suddenly the Beadle caught his eye and the barber went to "thank" the man for judging the competition.

Mrs. Lovett watched her neighbor wander off and walked up to Ben Barker, Jr., who was now chatting up the girls from earlier. To get the boy's attention, the woman gently touched his elbow, causing him to turn around. With a grin just like his father's in place, he greeted Mrs. Lovett kindly, as he had had the pleasure of speaking with her several times in the past.

"Benjamin Barker, how lovely it is to see you again!" she told him. "If you would excuse us, girls, there's someone I would like to introduce young Ben to." With that, Ben gave the still giggling girls a farewell and allowed himself be pulled away.

With the boy in tow, Mrs. Lovett scanned the crowd for Mr. Todd, finally spotting him watching the Beadle walk away. The two quickly approached the man. "Mr. T, there's someone I'd like you to meet," the baker said, feeling a bit giddy anticipating the barber's reaction.

With a sigh, Sweeney turned around and found himself face to face with one of the children he hadn't seen in fifteen years. Up close, he could easily tell that his son was practically a carbon copy of himself at that age, if he had blond hair that is.

Standing at 5'8" at the age of fifteen, it was easy to see why the younger Barker was the object of many girls' affections. "Hello, sir," young Ben said warmly in a smooth, deep voice, "Benjamin Barker, Jr." The boy held out his hand.

Mr. Todd slowly reached out and took it, unable to tear his eyes away from his child's face. "Todd. Sweeney Todd. It's…delightful to meet you, Mister Barker." He watched as his son gave a short, almost nervous, laugh. "Please, call me Ben. Just Ben." The barber couldn't help but give a very small, soft smile. "Alright, Ben."

Mr. Todd just couldn't believe it. He was actually speaking with one of his dear children! Unfortunately the wonderful moment was short-lived. "Ah, young Mr. Barker!" Everyone turned to see the Beadle approaching. Sweeney caught his son flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"So nice to see you out and about! Delivering some papers, are we?" the Beadle continued, drawing the slightly crazed man's attention back to him. "Yea-Yes, sir," Ben stammered, "I'd just finished delivering them when I-I saw the competition taking place. I was just congratulating Mr. Todd, here." The young man's eyes found their way to his feet.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett watched as the Judge's right hand smiled a twisted smile with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Yes, well, the Judge must be waiting for you to report back. Come, I'll walk with you." Ben looked up and, with a glance at the two neighbors, softly said, "Goodbye, Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett," before following the slimy little man away from the marketplace.

Mr. Todd watched them retreat and took note of the subtle slumping of his son's tense shoulders and the slight dragging of his feet. Filled with anger at how his child was obviously terrified of that worm, he moved to follow them, only to be stopped by Mrs. Lovett. "Not now, dear," she told him quietly before pulling him in the direction of their home. With the two he was most concerned about out of sight, the man let her.

* * *

The young Barker's body tensed even more as soon as the bustling marketplace was out of sight. Within seconds, the blow he had been waiting for hit him on the back of his legs. The teenage boy stumbled, but managed to stay upright. He heard his companion snicker before feeling the cane come down on his back. This time he fell to the ground. Used to this treatment, Ben quickly picked himself up and hurried to catch up to the Beadle only to be knocked down again.

This routine continued for the entire journey to the Judge's home, stopping only when upper-class witnesses were around. When they finally reached the building, the boy sighed inwardly with relief. Once he checked in with Turpin he would be free to go and speak with his dear sister, Johanna.

Upon entering the Judge's library, Benjamin, Jr. approached the man himself slowly. The older man looked up from his book, his eyes immediately filling with hatred. "Yes, boy, what is it?" he snapped. Looking down at his hands, the lad replied, "The letter has been delivered, sir." "Very well, then. You may go," was Turpin's terse response.

With a "thank you, sir," the boy left, hastening towards Johanna's room. After knocking four times, to let her know who it was, he let himself in. The blonde-haired angel looked up from the window at which she was seated and a smile graced her face. "Oh, Ben! You're back!" She got up to embrace her twin. "How was town?"

Ben grimaced at the hug and was thankful when Johanna chose to ignore it. He shrugged. "It was, you know, London. Although, on my way back I was passing the marketplace and caught a competition between that fake, Pirelli, and another man." She suddenly looked at him with great interest. "Go on," she prodded. With a slight grin, he continued. "It was this man, Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. He's sort of deranged-looking, but is actually quite nice from what I gathered."

"Deranged-looking?" his sister questioned, her brows drawn. "Well, he's pale with dark circles beneath his eyes, and his dark hair is in wild curls, flying everywhere with a single white stripe right about here," he pointed to his head. When Johanna's eyes widened, Ben let out a chuckle. "But, really, he seems like a decent fellow. Very good barber; very fast. What's odd is I feel as though I should know him from somewhere."

"Really? Why is that?" his sister asked eagerly. Frowning slightly, he replied that he wasn't sure. Johanna shrugged her petite shoulders and asked him to tell her more. "Well, there's not much more I can say." When he saw the look on her face, he went on. "Honestly, Johanna. Before I could even really talk to the gent, the Beadle offered to walk with me back here."

"Oh, you poor thing!" she exclaimed, frowning, before moving to examine her brother's injuries. "Me?" he asked, laughing as he moved away teasingly, "I should feel sorry for you, locked away up here day and night."

"Yes, that may be true, but at least I have you, Benjamin Barker Junior, to help keep me sane," she told him, grinning. "And I you, Miss Johanna Lucy Barker," he replied. Their smiles disappeared as they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

With bated breath, the two listened quietly as the footsteps paused outside the door before moving on down the hall. As soon as they could no longer hear anything, the siblings breathed easy, sharing a brief hug of relief before sitting down, Johanna at her window seat, Ben on the floor beneath her.

After a few minutes, Johanna's bird started tweeting, effectively breaking the silence. The male Barker leaned his head back against his sister's knees and closed his eyes, listening to her hum a gentle tune while returning to her needlework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Days had passed and soon it was Tuesday afternoon. Sweeney Todd was pacing his room mindlessly sharpening one of his razors with Mrs. Lovett watching from the chair she had just carried up. The baker knew that Mr. Todd was on edge, what with going so long without the Beadle stopping by for a shave.

The fact that he had been so close to his son only to be ripped away again certainly hadn't help. So, she was attempting to distract him by telling how the chair had belonged to Albert when the barber suddenly spoke up. "Why hasn't the Beadle come?" the man practically growled. Mrs. Lovett reminded him that it was only Tuesday. Aggravated, Mr. Todd threw the block of wood away from himself and stalked off to stare at his reflection in the cracked mirror.

"Easy, now. Hush, love, hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, wait." When the baker started to try and placate him, Mr. Todd tuned the woman out. He found his mind travelling back to that day in the marketplace. He had actually spoken to one of his children, shaken hands with him! While he was frustrated at the Beadle for interrupting, the barber felt fairly content knowing how his son had turned out.

He was still stunned at how similar the boy looked to his younger self. Mr. Todd moved outside as his thoughts turned to Johanna. While Mrs. Lovett led him back inside and to his chair, he allowed himself a minute to try and picture her. In his mind, he saw a small, beautiful, delicate young woman who would no doubt take the breath away from all her suitors.

When Mrs. Lovett's prattle turned to putting flowers in _his_ room, Sweeney Todd stood and went to look out the small window. As the woman joined him, the two spotted Pirelli and his boy, Tobey, heading their way. "'Ello, what's he doin' 'ere?" the baker wondered out loud.

Mr. Todd knew that some sort of confrontation was about to take place; so, he told her to keep the boy downstairs.

Meanwhile, over at Judge Turpin's house, Ben was walking down the hallway to the library slowly, wondering why he had been called on. The lad was unsure if it was purely business, or so the older man could beat him for some inane reason. He was praying for the former.

Once Ben got to the room, he knocked quickly and entered only when he heard the Judge tell him so. He nervously approached the man and waited. "Ah, yes, Barker. I need you to bring these papers to that fraudulent man, Pirelli, immediately." Turpin handed the items over to the boy, making sure their hands didn't touch. Ben answered with a stuttered "yea-yes, sir," almost dropping the documents.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Go, now!" the Judge stated coldly, his voice rising. With a start, the young Barker practically ran out the door. As Ben wandered the streets towards the marketplace, he wished fervently that Turpin had never taken him in only to change his mind when he realized that would leave Johanna alone. The boy knew he had to endure the Judge's hatred if only to keep his sister relatively happy.

All too soon, he found himself standing in front of the stage the pseudo-Italian used. When Ben couldn't find the man anywhere, he began asking around. After about thirty minutes with no straight answers, someone finally told him she spotted the fake heading towards Fleet Street, most likely to confront the gent who out-shaved him.

Thanking the woman, the young Barker headed off to Mrs. Lovett's shop. Within a few minutes of walking, he spotted the run-down building. As he approached, Ben could make out people in the pie shop's window. Seeing only Mrs. Lovett and Pirelli's assistant, the lad decided that the man in question must be upstairs, in Mr. Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. He took the outside stairs quietly, dreading the reaction the "Italian" would have.

Ben stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath. He quickly knocked twice before heading inside. The boy was greeted with the sight of Mr. Todd hastily pulling on his jacket. Glancing around the empty room, he silently cursed himself. At this rate, he'd never catch Pirelli. And that would surely mean a beating from his guardian.

Sweeney Todd had heard someone coming up the steps, so he had hurriedly finished cleaning up and, upon seeing his bloodied sleeve, grabbed his jacket. When he turned around, the barber felt his mouth drop open. Of all the people to enter his shop, he never expected to see his own son. Seeing the quick flash of annoyance and fear in the boy's eyes, Mr. Todd quickly made his face neutral. He wondered what Ben was doing there.

Sure, the older man had seen the young Mr. Barker running around from time to time through the window, but he did not think he would get another chance to see him up close quite so soon. Ben, realizing that the barber was not going to speak first, opened his mouth. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, Mr. Todd, but have you seen Mr. Pirelli? I've spent the better part of an hour looking for him."

The lad gave a sheepish grin before waiting a reply. Catching himself staring, Mr. Todd quickly collected himself before answering. "You just missed him, I'm afraid. He was called away." When he saw his son's shoulders sag a bit, he continued. "May I inquire as to why you're looking for him?"

With a sigh, Ben replied, "I have some papers from Judge Turpin for him. They are quite urgent, I believe, and I'm afraid I cannot return with them still in my possession." Eyeing the documents in the boy's hands, Mr. Todd came up with an idea. "Well," he started. When Ben's eyes were on him, he continued. "Mr. Pirelli said that he would return here to finish…a conversation we were having at a later time. Perhaps, if you were to leave the papers with me, I could ensure that he receives them?"

The barber started reaching for them when his son stepped back. "That is awfully kind of you, sir. However, it is my job to see these documents in the hands of their intended recipient." Mr. Todd noted that, contrary to his words, Ben looked unsure. When the man opened his mouth to sway the boy, Mrs. Lovett came barging in. "That boy's drinkin' me outta house and home," she started before noticing their guest. "Ah, Mr. Barker, how nice ta see ya again, deary."

"Mrs. Lovett," the young teen greeted her. Before the baker could speak again, Mr. Todd told her, "Mr. Barker is here to deliver some papers to Mr. Pirelli from Judge Turpin. Seeing as he _just _missed the man, and seeing as he should _return_, I offered to hold the papers for him."

During his little speech, the barber glanced pointedly at the trunk behind his son twice. Mrs. Lovett stared at him in confusion for a moment before her eyes shifted to the trunk. Suddenly her face lit up with understanding. Luckily, Ben missed that part of the conversation as he was staring at his feet.

"So, if you would just hand them over, you could be on your way, son," Mr. Todd concluded. Ben looked up quickly at the word son. However, once he realized how the older man must have meant it, his cheeks became tinged with red. Sweeney Todd was mentally hitting himself for the slip when the lad finally spoke. "As kind as your offer is, Mr. Todd, I'm afraid I can't."

The young Barker watched as the barber walked towards the small window and looked out. At that angle, Ben was once again struck by how familiar this man was. If only he could figure out why. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the man quietly say "the Judge!"

Both Ben and Mrs. Lovett jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, quiet as it was, and joined Mr. Todd at the window. Feeling crowded, the man turned his head to glare at Mrs. Lovett when he caught the expression on his son's face. He was pale with terror.

Thinking quickly, Mr. Todd grabbed the baker's elbow and roughly pulled her away saying, "Out." When she just stared at him, he practically yelled, "Get out!" After taking another few seconds for his words to sink in, Mrs. Lovett ran out the door and down the steps back to her shop. Young Ben, startled at the older man's sudden outburst, moved silently towards the door only to have it open suddenly, missing his face by a mere inch.

"You!" The barber's gaze was instantly drawn from his son's face to that of Judge Turpin. The man frowned deeply at the look of pure hatred the despicable Judge was giving Ben. "What, pray tell, are you doing _here_, at a barber shop, instead of completing the _simple_ enough task of delivering some papers?"

The young Barker flinched at Turpin's harsh tone. However, before the lad could stutter a reply, Mr. Todd came to his rescue. "If I may, sir, the man that Mr. Barker has been searching for, a Mr. Pirelli, had been to see me only to be called away moments before the boy showed up. I was just explaining that I'm expecting the man to return at a later time, and perhaps it would be more convenient to leave the papers here. I can assure you that, if left with me, the documents will be delivered promptly at his arrival."

The father and son watched as the Judge thought it over before agreeing. "That will do." Turpin turned back to Ben. "As for you, I will deal with you back at the house. Leave the documents and go." Before the man could say another word, the youngest of the group handed the items in question to Mr. Todd with a grateful look before hurrying out the door. The two men listened to his feet pounding down the stairs and out of range.

Judge Turpin then took the time to glance around the room. "These premises are hardly prepossessing. And yet the Beadle tells me you're the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city." The barber, taking the hint, tried to erase his son from memory as he replied, "That is gracious of him, sir. What may I do for you today? A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir, sit."

"You see, sir, a man infatuate with love, her ardent and eager slave," Turpin began, "So fetch the pomade and pumice stone and lend me a more seductive tone. Use a sprinkling of French cologne, perhaps. But first, sir, I should think a shave."

As the man went to sit down, Mr. Todd said to himself, "The closest I ever gave." The two whistled and hummed in tune with each other before starting a conversation on that which men love most: women.

"And just who may it be said is your intended, sir?" the barber asked, praying for his customer to say any name other than his dear daughter. "My ward," was the Judge's answer before adding a bit more quietly, "Pretty as a rosebud."

"Pretty as her mother?" Sweeney Todd accidentally let slip. "Wha…what was that?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing. May we proceed?" Mr. Todd bit his tongue, silently cursing himself for almost giving out his true identity. As the two men carried on their conversation on the wonders of women, young Ben Barker arrived back at the Judge's home.

Instead of heading to his own dreary room, the lad instead went straight to see Johanna. After knocking the customary four times, he slipped inside with a nod to the maid down the hall. The staff knew about his visits with his sister and allowed it, pitying the boy.

Johanna, who had been packing, jumped at her brother's sudden arrival. "Ben! You will never believe what has happened to me!" However, upon seeing her twin's expression, she stopped short. "What's wrong? What's happened?" She moved to stand next to Barker male, and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I was trying to find that fake Italian I told you about, Pirelli, to give him papers for _him_," Ben started. "Go on," Johanna encouraged gently. "Well, at first no one would give me any information but, finally, someone told me that he had left for Fleet Street earlier, to see that Todd gent."

"The one with the funny hair?" his sister interrupted. Glancing down at her, Ben gave a small smile and replied, "Yes, the man with the funny hair. Anyway, I go up to his shop and, as I enter, I see him pulling on his coat very quickly. He told me that I had just missed the man."

The lad went on to explain what took place on Fleet Street. When he had finished his story with how the Judge said he would "deal" with him at home, Johanna pulled him into a hug. The two stood that way for a minute before Ben pulled away, asking, "Now, what happened to you that's got you so excited?"

Biting her lip, his sister spoke. "Not long after Turpin left, that sailor that I saw outside the other day, the one that _he_ 'spoke' to, snuck inside!" It was her brother's turn to interrupt, "What?" "Yes!" Johanna replied enthusiastically, "His name is Anthony Hope. He is a sailor out of Plymouth, I believe he said. He wishes to sneak me out and take me away and _marry _me!"

Caught up in her story, the girl missed the way her twin's face fell and his shoulders tensed. "I'm to pack so he can take me away _tonight_. Oh, Ben, I'm so excited! Anthony's promised to take me far from London and that horrible man and his Beadle! Isn't that great?" It was here that Johanna paused and finally took note of her dear brother's reaction.

"So that's it?" the lad asked tensely, sadness evident in his voice, "You sneak out tonight and I never see you again? And what becomes of me? Am I to stay here and waste away with _him_ while you are off traveling with a sailor?"

"Oh, Benjamin," his sister giggled, "Did you really believe that I would go and leave you here alone?" Upon seeing the confused look on his face, she laughed. "When Anthony first begged me to leave with him, I refused. I told him that I could never leave with my dear brother stuck in this horrid place. It may have taken a while, but I convinced him to let you run away with us."

Ben suddenly looked her in the eyes with a look of pure joy on his face before grabbing her and gently twirling them around her room. As they were dancing, he told her how happy he was for the two of them to finally be leaving and thanked her for arranging their departure.

As they slowed to a stop with Ben smiling broadly and Johanna giggling like mad, Ben asked what time they would be sneaking out. After getting herself under control, the girl answered and said that he should wait in his room for her to come, as his room is closer to the exit.

He gave his agreement just as they heard the door slam downstairs, signaling the Judge's return. Giving Johanna a quick peck on her cheek, the Barker male left her room and dashed to his own to begin packing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As soon as Ben reached his room, he closed and locked the door. The boy got down on his knees before taking his bag from under the bed and quickly stuffing the majority of his clothes and his few prized possessions inside. He was done in a matter of minutes. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he sat down next to his door and waited for Johanna.

As he was sitting there, the young Barker studied his room. It was nowhere near as grand as his sister's. Small, dim, no fancy decorations. The furniture consisted of a bed, a table, a chair, and a wardrobe. And yet, it suited him. Ben Barker, Junior, was a simple lad; he never felt the need for the outlandish outfits and parties he had quietly witnessed over the years. The Judge never felt he deserved as much as Johanna, and, quite frankly, he preferred it that way.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air, stirring the boy from his thoughts. Then there was another shriek, which Ben recognized as that of Johanna's. Instantly worried, he moved to his knees, unlocked the door, and opened it a crack. At first, there was nothing but an empty stretch of hallway but as the cries grew louder he soon saw his twin struggling in the arms of the Beadle with Turpin walking behind them.

He moved his door so it was practically closed as they passed by before watching them disappear down the stairs. Ben quickly ran to his small window and looked out, straining to see through the dark. The cries and shrieks of Johanna moved outside and only a few seconds later the group came into view. He watched helplessly as the horrible Judge's right hand man forced his dear sister into a coach before getting in himself.

As the coach pulled away, he heard a new voice that he did not recognize yelling, "Johanna!" Struggling to hear, the young Barker could barely make out this new person, whom he then realized must be Anthony Hope, ask where the girl was being taken.

However, he could hear the Judge's answer loud and clear. "You'll kill me, boy? Well here I stand!" Pushing his face against the glass while fighting back his angry tears, Ben watched as the sailor took off down the street, trying in vain to follow the coach.

The lad realized that with Johanna gone, there was nothing to keep him there. So, he pulled himself from the window and rushed to his door. With a quick glance to both sides of the hallway, he hurried to the stairs and descended them. While continuously checking for Turpin or any staff, he made his way to the back door and, with one last glance behind him, left.

Ben found himself in a back alley but wasted no time in moving. Once he reached the main street, the boy cautiously looked around the corner. Satisfied that the Judge was definitely back in the house, the young Barker took off for the only place he could think of to go: Fleet Street.

* * *

Mr. Todd had just reached his room after helping Mrs. Lovett with Pirelli's body in the bake house when the door to his shop burst open. The man jumped and, grateful that he already had his jacket on covering his bloodstained shirt, turned while putting on a pleasant face.

However, the barber was caught off guard when it was revealed that his company was none other than his own son. His forced smile fell instantly as he took in the state of the boy, a bag on his back and red faced with tears running down his cheeks. The two just stood there, staring at each other for a minute before the younger man spoke, his voice wavering slightly against his will.

"Mr. Todd?" In that second, Sweeney Todd was brought back to his time as Benjamin Barker, looking down at his infant son who had finally stopped crying after waking up in the middle of the night. The barber quickly crossed the room and put his hand softly on the lad's back, leading him to the chair before gently pushing him down onto it.

He then crouched slightly so they were eye to eye and gently asked, "What's wrong, son?" Ben gazed into the older man's dark eyes for a minute before cracking. "As you may already know, sir, my dear twin sister, Johanna, and I are the wards of Judge Turpin. He is truly a wicked man and has made both mine and Johanna's lives miserable," he stated in a rush.

"Earlier today, a sailor by the name of Anthony Hope had visited my sister while both the Judge and myself were out to convince her to run away with him. However she refused if I could not leave with them, so he agreed.

"When I left this shop earlier, I went to see her and this is when she told me what happened. She was already in the midst of packing when I interrupted her. After some discussion, we heard Turpin return home so I hurried to my room to do my own packing; as you can see, I don't have much to pack.

"It wasn't long after I had finished that I heard Johanna shriek. I got worried and peeked out my door. I watched as the dreadful Beadle carried my sister against her will with the Judge following. They took her outside, where a coach was waiting.

"After shoving her inside, the Beadle got in and they left. I could just make out someone else come out of the shadows shouting for her, I believe it was the sailor, Anthony, and I think he threatened the Judge.

"That was when I realized I had no reason to stay in that horrible place, so I ran away. I know it's not right nor fair that I put all of this on you, Mr. Todd, but I honestly have no place else to go. No one wants to be responsible for housing Turpin's ward, but you seemed so kind and you helped me earlier, so naturally this was the only place I could think of."

The young Barker finally stopped talking and was taking heaving breaths. He did not notice how Mr. Todd's eyes had hardened throughout his tale. The barber felt his hatred for the Judge grow as he listened to what the man had just done to his Johanna and how obviously terrified his son was of him.

When Mr. Todd realized that his child was now silent with fresh tears of frustration trailing down his face, his eyes softened and he gently rubbed circles on the boy's back. Knowing there was no ignoring or forgetting this, he spoke. "I'm glad you came here, Ben. Together, we will figure this out. We will find a way to get your sister back. For now, you are more than welcome to stay here."

He watched his son, who suddenly seemed much younger than his sixteen years, look up with a mixture of surprise and relief and choke out a quiet "thank you, sir." Mr. Todd once again found himself slipping into his role as a father as he took the bag from the boy and set it down. He helped Ben stand before leading him over to the cot and gently pushing him down.

When the lad went to oppose, the man shook his head and told him to rest. Used to following orders, Ben nodded and hesitantly stretched out on the cot. In a matter of seconds, the teenage boy was curled up, sound asleep. Sweeney Todd watched the sleeping form with haunted eyes and renewed his vow to make Judge Turpin pay for his sins.

Mr. Todd spent a sleepless night alternating between watching his child sleep eerily still and gazing out his large window. Time passed quickly and all too soon the man could hear Mrs. Lovett making her way up the stairs. He vaguely wondered how the woman would react once she realized that he was not alone. However, no more than a minute later, his silent question was answered.

Turning, he watched the baker barge through the door carrying a tray with some breakfast food, nothing containing her new 'meat' as she still needed to experiment with it. The woman stepped inside, commenting on the morning chill, before her eyes were drawn to the cot or, rather, the figure asleep on it.

She gasped before turning to Mr. Todd, looking for an explanation. He turned his gaze away from her questioning eyes and studied his son for a moment before quietly informing Mrs. Lovett on what transpired the previous night. When the man had finished speaking, she glanced sadly at the boy and whispered, "Poor Ben…poor Johanna." The baker then quietly stated that she was going to fetch a second tray.

Once she had left after bringing more food, Mr. Todd silently walked over to his son. The barber hesitated, not sure if the boy should be woken or left to sleep a little longer. Debating for a minute, he finally decided that it would be best to wake Ben now and gently shook the lad's shoulder.

To his immense surprise, the young Barker shot up into a sitting position, eyes open, blearily asking, "Yes, sir? What can I do, sir?" A couple of seconds later, the lad became fully awake and offered a quiet, "I'm sorry about that, sir. I shouldn't have said that." Mr. Todd raised his hand to silence the boy and was shocked when he flinched away. Lowering his hand and feeling his anger rise, he stiffly asked, "Ben, did Judge Turpin ever hit you?"

While his son refused to speak, the guilty look in his downcast eyes told the barber all he needed to know. This new piece of information nearly sent the older man over the edge. Forcing himself to remain calm, at least, on the outside, Mr. Todd walked over to the trays of food and carried them back to the cot and sat down. He handed one to Ben and set the other one down in his own lap to be untouched.

When the man realized that his child was waiting for an okay, he simply said, "Eat." Ben nodded timidly and took a bite of food. Discovering that he was actually starving, the young Barker dug in, finishing in a matter of minutes. The barber, who had been watching closely, silently took the empty tray and offered up his own.

The lad stared at him for a minute, as if to see if he's being tested, before tentatively taking the second tray into his own lap. Fed up with his son's behavior, which was completely wrong, the man told him to go on and eat it. Satisfied, Ben began eating, albeit a little slower.

Once he had finished breakfast, feeling full, the teenager watched Mr. Todd take both trays and set them down on the table across the room. He saw his, for lack of a better word, savior nod to his bag. "There's a bathroom across from the internal stairs over there," the barber told him, pointing.

Mr. Todd watched Ben nod _again_ before rising, grabbing his bag, and disappearing into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, he turned around upon hearing the bathroom door open. He was greeted by the sight of his son in fresh clothes, hair combed, and face washed.

"You'll be spending the day in Mrs. Lovett's parlor, out of sight, seeing as you are easily recognizable," the older man explained, "There are some books down there, if you'd like, or perhaps that lad, Tobey, could keep you company."

The young Barker once again nodded and replied, "Thank you, again, Mr. Todd. I greatly appreciate all that you're doing," before disappearing once more, this time down the stairs. Mr. Todd just stood there for a few minutes, thinking about how different his son was when he was relatively free outside, like the first time they met, compared to truly being _with_ someone for an extended period of time.

The day passed slowly for everyone. Mrs. Lovett experimented with her new 'meat' to discover just the right blend of spices to enhance the flavor. Ben spent hours in the parlor, alternating between reading and listening to Tobey, who could actually talk for ages about nothing.

And Mr. Todd used the time to stare about his room and daydream about the old days when he was Benjamin Barker and had it all. There were a few times when the man felt the urge to call his son up, but the chance of receiving a customer meant it would be a bad idea.

As the day turned to dusk, Sweeney Todd was struck with an ingenious idea, one that could greatly help his plan with Mrs. Lovett. He stood and walked over to the chair the woman 'donated' and began to study it, trying to figure out how to make his plan work.

As the sky darkened further to the point of black, the barber realized he was being watched. Whirling around, he stopped short at the sight of young Ben holding a tray of food. "Mrs. Lovett was worried that you didn't come down for lunch or supper, so she asked me to bring this up," the lad explained a bit sheepishly. Mr. Todd glanced at the tray before returning his gaze to his son. "Did you eat enough?" he chose to ask.

His face tinged red, Ben replied, "Um, we-well Mrs. Lovett tried to have us, uh, T-Tobey and I, taste-test for her this afternoon, but I, uh, wasn't very enthusiastic about the prospect." The older man cocked his head to the side studying the poor boy, who was quite unused to anyone other than Johanna showing concern for his well-being, as he continued.

"But, um, I had my fair share for supper, I suppose. Uh, where would you like me to put this, sir?" The barber waved his hand and told the young Barker, "Put it anywhere and take what you want, if you're not full." "But, sir," Ben started to resist before being interrupted. "I must insist, Benjamin. I've not been hungry today, and it is only fair that those who are get their fill."

After giving another few weak protests, Mr. Todd saw his son finally give in and take some of the food. Watching the lad, he wondered what else he did not know about the way Turpin treated his children. Soon the boy had finished and disappeared to return the tray to Mrs. Lovett. Moments later, he returned and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Mr. Todd?" The man in question turned once more from studying the chair, finalizing his plan, to gaze at Ben. "Yes, son?" He nearly bit his tongue at slipping up again and vaguely wondered why the lad winced at his words.

Taking a deep breath, the young Barker posed his question. "I was just wondering where I am intended to sleep tonight? Obviously Mrs. Lovett has her room and you have your cot here; it's just that the boy, Tobey, has passed out on the couch, leaving me with no option." Mr. Todd stared at his son before replying as if it were obvious, "You will be taking the cot."

"I could never do that sir, the floor isn't too bad," Ben protested. The barber was getting quite tired of his child's constant nodding at 'orders' and protesting suggestions meant for his wellbeing. So, with a sigh, the man said that he took a nap that morning and would not be able to sleep that night anyway, and put an end to the subject.

Ten minutes later found the boy once again curled up on the cot, fast asleep. Mr. Todd watched him for a moment before grabbing his tool box and setting to work as quietly as possible, just in case his son was to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Sweeney Todd awoke to the sound of Mrs. Lovett leaving trays of food once more. He waited for her to leave before standing and stretching out his sore muscles. Turning around, he looked at his improved chair in the daylight. It may not make a comfortable bed, but it would definitely help his…business.

Half-smiling at the thought, Mr. Todd grabbed the trays and walked over to Ben, who was still sound asleep. The barber thought himself lucky; even though he had dropped some parts and the sound of the saw was much too loud, the lad never woke.

Balancing the second tray on his right arm, he leaned over and shook his son's shoulder, calling his name softly before standing back. Ben once again shot up, but only asked sleepily, "Yes, sir?" which was an improvement. Mr. Todd held out a tray before sitting down next to the boy. Ben, feeling more comfortable that morning, dug in. Everything was quiet until the lad looked up from his food and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Todd?" "Yes?" the barber replied, curious. "Are you not going to eat?" Ben continued cautiously. "Neither I nor Mrs. Lovett saw you eat anything yesterday. Surely you must be hungry now? It's not healthy to skip meals an entire day."

Mr. Todd was silent for a moment. He didn't think his son would remember that; for Ben to care for him after so short a time was so much like Lucy he could hardly breathe. Realizing that he was expected to answer, the barber managed to reply, "Of course I am," before grabbing a piece of toast and gingerly biting into it.

Once Ben saw his companion eat or, rather, force down some food he nodded and continued to devour his own small meal. Once they had finished, the younger of the two stood and headed to wash up. Mr. Todd stared thoughtfully at the lad's clothing, which looked thick and uncomfortable, not to mention much too fancy for someone living on Fleet Street.

"Wait a minute," he found himself saying. Ben turned to look at him. "Yes, Mr. Todd?" "You need different clothing. Those are much too nice for this part of town," the barber stated. The boy looked surprised. He watched as Mr. Todd headed over to one of his trunks and grabbed some clothes.

"Here," Mr. Todd continued, "Try these on." Ben nodded and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later when he stepped back out, the lad looked much more comfortable and happier. "Thank you, sir. These are definitely better suited for me."

Mr. Todd turned from the large window to reply but anything he was going to say instantly left his mind. He realized just how startlingly similar they were. He could see it before, but now that they wore the same clothes, it was that much more obvious.

Swallowing, the man nodded before turning back to the window. As he listened to the boy say he was going downstairs now and his fleeting footsteps, Sweeney Todd realized that it could only be a matter of time before his son realized the truth.

Once Ben had descended the stairs, once again using the internal set, he saw Mrs. Lovett at the counter. Glancing out the windows and seeing that it was still too early for most people to be out and about, he stepped into the pie shop.

The boy watched Mrs. Lovett knock something to the floor and stepped over to pick it up; however, she reached for it first. While the baker was bent over, she saw a striped pant leg step up behind her and said, "Hol' on a tick, Mr. T," before straightening up and turning around.

When she saw Ben's face instead of his father's, the woman gasped in surprise. Before she could compose herself, Tobey piped up. "Wow, Ben. If I di'n't know any better, I'd say you was Mr. Todd!" In her head, Mrs. Lovett was yelling at the young boy to be quiet as she didn't think Mr. T wanted Ben to know the truth yet.

She watched as the teenager frowned before speaking himself. "Do I, really? How peculiar." Mrs. Lovett finally composed herself and said, "It's the clothes, dear. Gave me a right fright there for a minute, ya did. Though' for a minute there Mr. T 'ad actu'lly come down on 'is own," while giving a smile.

Ben muttered, "Yes, perhaps that is it," before heading into the parlor for yet another long day. By the time darkness fell, the young Barker was bored stiff. All day he had to listen to Tobey go on and on about the workhouse and Pirelli while Mrs. Lovett worked on starting to clean up the shop for the grand re-opening she was planning for the next week.

Once dusk had approached, the boys moved from their seats in the parlor to a table in the shop, but the change of rooms did nothing to brighten the elder one's spirits. That was the scene that greeted Mr. Todd when he entered the shop below: Mrs. Lovett on the floor, scrubbing at a spot that wouldn't come off and his son daydreaming next to a chatty Tobey.

Rolling his eyes, the man walked over to Mrs. Lovett and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. While he looked down at her startled face, he quietly muttered in her ear that there were six bodies downstairs waiting. The baker grinned and nodded before resuming her work on the stubborn spot. Turning his attention back to the table, Mr. Todd came to his child's rescue. "Ben, could you accompany me upstairs?"

Ben looked up and grinned slightly, relieved, and nodded before following the man upstairs. As soon as the two were safely inside the shop, the lad spoke. "Thank you, Mr. Todd. I don't know if I could have stood listening to Tobey for a minute longer."

The barber gave a small chuckle, agreeing. He watched as his son moved towards the table housing his barbering supplies. "Did you have many customers today, sir?" Watching the boy lightly finger some items that were blocked from his sight, Mr. Todd replied, "Several."

He continued to look on, transfixed, as Ben started fingering the razors in their box. "My father was a barber, you know." Startled, but unable to look away, Mr. Todd asked quietly, "Was he?" "Oh yes," Ben replied, now lifting a razor gently. "He was the finest barber in London, not unlike you, I would imagine. I'm named after him, you know. Benjamin Barker, Junior."

Flipping the blade open and studying it, the boy continued. "Whenever I went out into town, I would hear the townspeople gossiping. If their words are to be trusted, I am considered his double, though you would have to excuse my hair." Mr. Todd watched, dazedly, as his son gently swung the razor, as if testing its weight.

"I have no doubts," Ben went on, "That if I had been raised by my own parents rather than the Judge, I would be assisting him by now. That was always my dream, you see. Ever since Johanna and I were little, the only thing we were told of our father, aside from his transportation, was his profession.

"As silly as it may seem, at night I would dream of watching my father work and, once old enough, learning the trade from him." He suddenly swung the razor shut and eyed it sadly. Mr. Todd felt his throat close up. His boy wanted to be like _him_? He managed to choke out, "You wanted to be a barber?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, all it ever was and all it will ever be, is a dream. You are very lucky, Mr. Todd," Ben gently placed the razor back in its spot in the box, "You've been granted the chance to do what you love. That's all I've ever wanted."

The young Barker sighed and glanced out the window. Seeing how dark it was, he spoke again. "It seems to be getting late. Perhaps we should retire, now. Would you like your cot back tonight?" Mr. Todd shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Ben questioned, only to see the barber nod. "Alright, then. Good night, Mr. Todd." Staring at the box of razors, it wasn't until the lad was asleep that Mr. Todd whispered, "Good night."

* * *

The next week and a half was agonizing for young Ben. That was how long it took Mrs. Lovett to prepare for her grand re-opening; it was just so much work to clean the shop up completely. Plus, she wanted to make sure she had enough pies.

Ben had become fidgety over time and took up his father's past-time of pacing. It was maddeningly frustrating to be stuck in a single room day after day and hearing no news of his sister's whereabouts was absolutely no help.

After the teenager's confession to Mr. Todd all those nights ago, he started opening up more. Three nights ago, the barber was finally able to ask about his children's lives with the Judge. However, the answers supplied only fueled his rage.

Mr. Todd had been correct in assuming that Ben was physically beaten by not only Turpin, but the Beadle, for things as trivial as dropping a letter or sometimes no reason at all. The lad was also mentally and emotionally abused, constantly being put down and told that he was as worthless as his father.

If it weren't for Johanna's constant love and care, the young Barker later confessed, he probably would have gone mad, if not killed by his guardian. Though, he had admitted, Johanna had by no means an easy life. She had never been allowed to leave the house before, and was only allowed out of her bedroom for meals or fancy parties in the ballroom. Not to mention putting up with the constant ogling and crude remarks from their 'gracious' guardian.

When the conversation had turned to his dear sister, Ben broke. Being apart from her for nearly two weeks, when they had always been so close, was killing him. Hot tears had poured from the boy's eyes as he remembered the last time he saw Johanna, glimpses of her being taken away, the fear on her face while her screams echoed in his ears.

At his son's reactions, Mr. Todd felt his heart, which at times felt nonexistent, break and the mad gleam in his eyes faded. Hesitating, the barber had finally shoved his caution aside and wrapped his arms around the lad, holding him as though he were a small child rather than sixteen and nearly his height.

He muttered comments he hoped were soothing in Ben's ears, telling him that Anthony should soon find her and if they don't hear from him soon, he would start searching personally, anything to find the girl. It took a while, but the young Barker had eventually calmed down and, feeling exhausted, promptly fell asleep on the older man's shoulder, much to the barber's surprise.

The next day, Ben had tried to apologize for his embarrassing show of emotions, but Mr. Todd waved him off, telling him not to be ashamed for missing Johanna. He had even slipped and called him 'son' again, but that time he did not bite himself, nor did Ben flinch. Instead, the lad actually seemed to give a small grin.

And now it was the day of the grand re-opening of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium, though it wouldn't open for another few hours. Ben was already in the parlor when Mrs. Lovett stepped out of her bedroom, ready to begin the day. When she caught a glance of him, the baker almost did a double-take. Two weeks locked away indoors had caused some noticeable changes in the boy.

His hair, which had already been getting long when he first arrived, nearly matched Mr. Todd's in length, and had the same soft waves and curls although it was blond. Ben's skin had paled from the lack of any real sunlight, and his body and face thinned from refusing to eat the pies regardless of her 'improved' recipe.

Circles were beginning to appear beneath the boy's eyes, as it became harder to sleep the longer he was kept apart from Johanna, not to mention the fact that he insisted Mr. Todd take the cot for a few nights at least. There was even a small amount of stubble on his face, a sign he was no longer a child.

Wearing the barber's clothing, Mrs. Lovett realized that the boy could not only double for his father, Benjamin Barker, but the man his father had become, Sweeney Todd. Upon realizing this, the woman knew that even Mr. Todd couldn't deny that the truth of Ben's parentage was going to come out, and soon. It was a miracle it hadn't already.

"'Ello love, wha' are ye doin' down 'ere so early?" she asked, giving him a soft smile. "Good morning, ma'am. I couldn't really sleep and thought I might as well come down. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ben replied, desperately wishing for her to say yes.

"Sorry, love," the baker said, "I don' think it'd be a good idea, even if there was somethin' for ye to do." She watched as the boy nodded his head, disappointed, and turned away before heading into the shop and joining Tobey, who was wiping down the now spot-less tables in anticipation.

By the time dusk started to fall, Ben was going stir-crazy locked in the parlor. He could hear all the new customers talking and laughing through the door, the clanking of silverware and banging of mugs. If he listened hard enough he could make out Tobey shouting in a sing-song way about how wonderful the meat pies were and sometimes even Mrs. Lovett chatting with everyone.

To be so close to actual people other than his normal three companions, one who did not speak much and two who couldn't be quiet, yet not able to even _see_ them was maddening. So he resided to pacing. After awhile, even that wasn't helping. Finally, Ben plopped down on Mrs. Lovett's seat and put his head in his hands, trying to think back to one of those lazy afternoons he had been able to sit with Johanna uninterrupted.

He awoke an hour or two later with a start, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. Mrs. Lovett had entered the room to tell the lad it was safe to come out into the shop, but she stopped short.

When Ben sat up suddenly, his shirt half un-tucked and hair a mess, the baker felt pity for him. It really could not be easy to be locked away every day. And she feared that if they didn't find Johanna soon, or at least get him outside into somewhat fresh air, he could lose it.

"'T's al'ight, it's only me. I was jus' comin' to tell ye that it's safe to come out," Mrs. Lovett said quickly. "If ye want, you can 'elp Tobey finish wipin' down the tables inside." The young Barker gave a half-hearted grin and said, "Thank you, ma'am," before rushing past her and into the shop.

Standing in the doorway watching the boys for a minute, the woman said she'd be right back before heading upstairs. When she barged through the door to Mr. Todd's shop she saw him meticulously cleaning one of his razors. Mrs. Lovett stopped short once again, flashing back to the image of Ben that morning before shaking her head.

"Well, Mr. T, I think tonight wen' well. We made a killin'." The barber shot off a crooked grin at the woman's joke. "Very good, Mrs. Lovett." She paused a moment before continuing. "Seein' as the streets are empty, I tol' Ben 'e could 'elp Tobey clean some tables inside."

Mr. Todd turned and glared at her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Please, Mr. T, the poor boy's been locked away in tha' room for nearly two weeks, with only the occasional chats with Tobey. 'E's young and needs to be let out for a while," she paused, "That's why I was thinkin', it'll be Sunday in two days, per'aps we could all go to the park, get some fresh air."

The barber stepped menacingly towards her. "Have you forgotten the reason for his stay? Or have you simply tired of his presence and hope that by goin' out someone will recognize him and turn us in?"

Mrs. Lovett looked hurt. "No, no, o' course not, Mr. T! I love that boy like me own; it jus' pains me to see 'im wastin' away downstairs. 'Ave ye really looked at 'im lately, Mr. T? The lad's startin' to look like your mirror image instead of Barker's."

Mr. Todd took a sharp intake of breath. He had noticed. It was true. Ben was starting to look more like Todd than Barker, and he didn't want to see that. His son deserved to be like his father, only not quite so naïve.

"Please, Mr. T, lis'en," the baker continued cautiously, "He's startin' to look more like you. So, if 'e wears a 'at an' keeps 'is head low, seein' as long as there's not too many people out, we should be able to make it to a secluded spot in the park an' back with no trouble. 'E needs this."

Mr. Todd thought it over; it could possibly work, as long as there weren't a lot of people around. "Fine," he muttered, "If it's not too crowded, we'll go Sunday." Mrs. Lovett's face lit up. "Oh, thank ye, Mr. T!" Suddenly, the two could hear footsteps coming up the internal stairs. Within moments, Ben appeared.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, concerned. "No, no, o' course not, deary. Your fa- I mean, Mr. T an' I," Mrs. Lovett swore internally, that was very close and she could see the barber glaring at her and Ben staring with a confused look, "We was jus' talkin' about how we could all-"

"Mrs. Lovett," Mr. Todd all but hissed, "Perhaps you should check on the boy downstairs." He grabbed her arm and moved her to the door, hissing in her ear that it the park is only an 'if' and she better watch herself. "Right," she replied, shaken, "See ye later, love."

Ben watched the woman leave before turning thoughtfully to the barber. "What was Mrs. Lovett going to say?" "Nothin', it's nothin'," Mr. Todd said quickly, studying the lad yet again. It kept surprising him, how much alike they looked. It was then that he noticed the stubble upon his boy's cheek.

"Tell me, son," he paused for a brief second, "Have you ever shaved before?" Looking surprised at the question, Ben quickly stuttered, "Uh, n-no, sir. Never had the need. Why do you ask?" Instead of speaking, Mr. Todd nodded to the broken mirror in the corner. He watched as his child walked over to it.

Needless to say, Ben was stunned by his reflection. His hair was almost as long as Mr. Todd's, and his face had paled and thinned. He had started to wonder why his reflection seemed so familiar, not in the usual way, when he caught sight of the stubble. Pleased at the sight, which proved he was no longer a boy, he ran his hand along the light blond hairs.

"Interesting," the young Barker started, turning back to the barber, "I never even noticed it." Mr. Todd beckoned his son over, and the lad obliged. "Sit, son," the man was amazed at how many times he had now said that word, and how right it felt.

Hesitating, Ben was unsure. He knew that every man went through his first shave, and every subsequent one, with no real problems; yet that did not settle his nerves of having a razor placed on his own throat. Before he knew what was happening, Mr. Todd had gently pushed him in the chair before putting a cloth around his neck.

Gulping, his eyes darted around while he listened to the barber gathering his supplies. Sensing his child's fear, the man gently set down his things and crouched slightly in front of the boy. "It's alright to be nervous," he stated quietly, drawing Ben's eyes to him, "My father performed my first shave and I was so nervous I jerked and caused a nick to my cheek. Once it's over, though, you feel like it was nothing."

Seeing his son nod, Mr. Todd straightened and grabbed his lather. He shaved the lad slowly and smoothly, explaining in as much detail as possible what he was doing with each stroke. Once finished, the barber stood back and watched his son run a hand over his newly-shaved face and grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, the first half of the chapter is the last of what was previously written with the latter half as brand-new material! (You can cheer now!) Aaand, if I say so myself, the new material is exciting, as we've finally gotten to the best part(s) of the story. If I keep writing tonight, I could have the rest of this story written out by tomorrow night (I have *everything* planned out). There will only be three more chapters and a short epilogue, then we're done! Exciting, isn't it? So, read and enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

The days leading up to Sunday passed quickly for everyone but Ben. The boy was, as usual, locked away in the parlor. Although he spent some time picturing a reunion with Johanna, after being given his first shave the other day, his thoughts kept returning to that event.

The young Barker spent hours daydreaming, trying to remember every little thing Mr. Todd said and how it felt, how it would be to perform such actions on another human being. So, on that Sunday morning, Ben could be found sitting in a booth with Tobey, razors on his mind.

Tobey never even noticed that his friend was not paying attention to a word he was saying. Mrs. Lovett, getting bored with the useless chatter, decided to head upstairs and remind the barber of their little agreement.

When she entered the room upstairs, Mr. Todd was, once again, cleaning one of his beloved razors. "Mr. T?" she asked. "Wot is it, Mrs. Lovett?" the man questioned without turning around. "It's Sunday."

"So?" came his bored reply. "So, if ya care t' 'member our li'l agreement, you said we could all go out to the park," the baker said confidently. Mr. Todd turned around and glared at the woman. "I said that was only a _possibility_, Mrs. Lovett. An' I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Mr. T, Ben _needs_ to ge' out for a while, get some fresh air. It'd do the poor lad some good, it would. An' ya don't need to worry 'bout 'im bein' recognized. Like I said before, give 'im a 'at and keep 'is head low an' he'll be fine."

"I said no, Mrs. Lovett," the barber ground out. "There's 'ardly anyone out, love. I'm not askin' ya to do this for me, but for your son. Your child, Mr. T. 'Ow can you deny 'im a li'l bit of freedom?"

Mr. Todd turned his gaze back to the razor in his hand, thinking hard. He had to admit, Ben could benefit from some time outdoors. And there wasn't really too many people out that day. "Besides," the baker added, "I've 'eard some people gossipin'. They all think the Barker twins 'ave been sent to the country for a vacation. So no one's gonna be lookin' for 'im."

With a frustrated sigh, Mr. Todd relented. "Alright, Mrs. Lovett. We'll go to the park." The woman beamed and grabbed his arm, dragging him downstairs and into the pie shop. Ben and Tobey looked up at the sound of the adults entering.

"Guess wot, loves," Mrs. Lovett said excitedly, "We're goin' to spend some of this lovely day at the park!" "Yes!" Tobey shouted. At the same time, the young Barker yelled, "We can't!" When everyone turned to look at him, the boy continued.

"We can't go out, especially to a park. In case you've forgotten, I ran away from Judge Turpin. If I'm found, I have no doubts it'll be the death of me." Mrs. Lovett started to try and calm the boy, listing the same reasons she gave his father. When Ben still looked unconvinced, the baker looked to Mr. Todd pleadingly.

Giving a sigh, the man spoke up. "It's all right, Ben. We'll be fine. I would never let anything happen to you." "Are you sure, Mr. Todd?" the lad asked, hope creeping into his voice. The barber just nodded and watched as his son grinned before giving his agreement. With that, Mrs. Lovett headed into the kitchen to gather a picnic and find a blanket.

Within half an hour, the quartet was heading to the park. Ben wore Mr. Todd's light jacket and a hat on his head. To the boy's amazement, the few people they passed on the streets didn't even give him a passing glance. The group stopped momentarily to purchase a kite for the lads to have fun with and was soon setting their things down in a secluded spot under a tree.

The two adults watched as Tobey and Ben ran off, trying to make the kite fly. Mrs. Lovett busied herself with pulling out all the food while Mr. Todd's eyes stayed on his son. He found it surprisingly nice to watch as his child ran about, laughing.

The peaceful quiet was soon ruined when the baker started talking. "I was thinkin', wot with business doin' well, fixin' up the place. Buyin' a boar's head or two." She glanced at the man next to her and found his attention elsewhere.

"Mr. T, you lis'nin' to me?" she asked indignantly. "Of course," the barber replied. "Then wot did I just say?" "There must be a way to the Judge," Mr. Todd muttered to himself. Mrs. Lovett got fed up. "Oh, always harpin' on the bloody ol' Judge. We got a nice respectable business now. Money comin' in regularly."

When she saw that she still did not hold his attention, the woman changed tactics. "Oh, Mr. Todd. I'm so happy, I could eat you up, I really could," she paused to kiss his cheek, "You know wot I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? Wot I dream? If the business stays as good?" She kissed his cheek again.

"Where I'd really like to go? In a year or two?" When he still did not look at her, Mrs. Lovett continued. "Don't ya wanna know?" "Of course," the man finally responded, causing her to look up hopefully. "Do ya really wanna know?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied again. The baker looked out into the distant, picturing a different scene. "By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet. By the sea, oh I know you'd love it. You an' me, we could be alone in a house tha' we could buy, down by the sea," she said airily.

Mr. Todd, not really paying attention, interjected, "Anything you say." "Wouldn't that be smashing?" Mrs. Lovett asked dreamily. "Think 'ow snug it'll be underneath our flannel, when it's jus' you an' me by the beautiful English Channel. In our cozy retreat, kep' all neat an' tidy. We could 'ave chums over every weekend, down by the sea.

"Don'cha love the weather?" she questioned, lost in a daydream. As the woman continued speaking of her fantasy of a married life living by the sea, Mr. Todd continued to watch his son laughing and playing with Tobey. Tearing his thoughts from the Judge, he was able to picture sitting in that exact spot with Lucy next to him; and instead of watching his teenage son and the other lad, he could see a young Ben running around with Johanna.

He got so lost in his own little daydream that he reached out to put his hand on his wife's knee. However, when the man felt the baker's boney knee he was pulled from the image and, with a disgusted look on his face, took his hand off her. When Mrs. Lovett finally stopped talking, the two sat quite contently lost in their thoughts.

After awhile, the boys came running over and plopped down, Ben next to his father and Tobey next to Mrs. Lovett, complaining of hunger. With a grin, the woman told them to dig in. The meal was not quiet. Tobey and Ben chatted animatedly about the kite, things they had seen as they walked through town, and other random topics while the adults listened in, Mrs. Lovett giving her two cents every once in a while.

Once the four had finished eating, they chose to sit back and relax for an hour or so, to let their stomachs settle. At one point, Tobey glanced over at his friend and the barber and, upon seeing them right next to each other, his eyes widened.

He had noticed before that the two were similar in looks, but now they could practically be twins. He wanted to point this out, but thought better of it. Knowing Mr. Todd's temper, it'd probably be best to keep his discovery quiet for now.

After some time, Ben lay back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of real sunlight on his face. The group spent two hours lazily sprawled out on the blanket before the lads decided to try the kite again. The young Barker wanted to get as much out of his time outdoors as possible. So, the two spent the entire afternoon chasing after each other, laughing, and wrestling playfully.

By the time Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd decided it would be best to head home, the sun was setting. In order to prolong their eventual departure, Ben convinced them to stay to watch it set, the baker's arm around Tobey, who was leaning into her, and the barber's awkwardly around his own son.

* * *

The spark in Ben's eyes from spending Sunday outdoors had quickly faded and was completely gone by Tuesday afternoon. He had become restless again and had started to feel deeply guilty about enjoying himself in such a manner while his dear sister was locked away somewhere unknown. What the boy never knew was just how close to an answer he was.

It was early Wednesday morning when Mrs. Lovett cheerfully, yet quietly, entered the barber's shop with two trays of food in her hands. Given the hour, she was unsurprised to see Mr. Todd staring silently out the large window, eyes unfocused, while the young Barker slept soundly, curled up on the cot.

The baker set the trays down on the vanity in the corner before turning towards the man lost in his thoughts. Deciding to take a chance, she softly asked, "Wot did your Lucy look like?" She was met with silence. After waiting for a minute or two, she gave a near-inaudible sigh and went to leave when the barber spoke.

"She 'ad yellow hair." His voice was a low rasp and his eyes took on a look of sorrow. "Other than tha', ye can't remember, can ya?" she inquired. "We coul' 'ave a life together, the four of us. Perhaps no' like I dreamed; maybe not like you remember. Bu' it could be good."

Mr. Todd considered the woman's words while the image of Lucy and the twins as babies was fading in his mind. After a few minutes, still gazing out the window, he opened his mouth hesitantly to speak when the door suddenly burst open.

"Mr. Todd! Mrs. Lovett, ma'am!" the voice of Anthony Hope rang out through the small room, buzzing with urgency. Both adults whirled around while Ben shot up off the cot, rubbing his eyes in a futile attempt to fully awaken. The boy knew that voice, it was so familiar. If only he could place it.

The barber, whose eyes had turned questioning, immediately asked, "Wot is it, Anthony?" At the mention of the intruder's name, Ben's eyes widened. The man only slightly older than himself was the sailor that wished to whisk his sister away to be married! What on earth could he be doing there?

"I've found her!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly, "I've found Johanna!" At this, Mr. Todd enthusiastically said, "I've got him!" while his son simultaneously shouted, "What? Where is she!" Only hearing his friend's voice, the sailor became confused and asked, "Mr. Todd?"

Realizing his mistake, but being too happy to care, the eldest man changed his statement to "We've got 'er!" "Mr. Todd, they've got Johanna locked away in Fogg's Asylum. That place is a fortress. I've circled it dozens of times; there's no way in!" The sailor's voice had gone up in pitch as he explained the situation.

Upon hearing where his twin was, Ben turned around and swiftly punched the already broken mirror in anger and frustration. Mrs. Lovett gasped as the boy's hand began to bleed and hurried over with a rag she grabbed off the chair to help. The barber, however, was struck with an idea and took no notice. "I've got it! Where do all the wigmakers in London go?" When he was met with blank stares, he remarked, "Bedlam! They go to the madhouse!"

Turning to look at Anthony, his eyes burning with anticipation, he continued. "We shall set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice. You'll go as though you need t' gather hair for your master." Pausing to revel in his plan, the man realized that the sailor was still there. "Go! Go now; hurry!"

The young Mr. Hope nodded and went to leave when Ben spoke up. "Wait!" Both the sailor and Mr. Todd turned to look at him. The youngest of them all nodded to his bag, lying forgotten by the internal stairs. "I have clothes in there that are fancier than what you're wearing. They should help sell your story." Anthony hurried over to the bag and grabbed it before nodding his thanks and taking off out the door.

As the sound of the young man's footsteps died, the barber finally noticed his son's bleeding hand and walked over, pushing Mrs. Lovett out of the way. Noting that any glass had already been removed from the cuts, he began tying the old rag tightly around Ben's hand. The baker took that as her cue to leave.

As he checked over his work, Mr. Todd broke the silence. "You shall soon be reunited with your sister." The young Barker, out of shock and nerves, could only nod. The boy pulled his hand from the other's grasp and turned to stare into the now severely cracked mirror. It was awhile before either spoke.

"I wonder…" Ben started, "I wonder what will happen once Johanna is free. We can't stay here, but we have nowhere else to go." Stepping up behind his son and laying a hand on his shoulder, the barber offered quietly to help them get out of London. "Mr. Todd, it would be most wonderful if you could truly do that. But how, may I ask, could…"

The lad trailed off as his gaze had slid to the reflection of the man behind him. Mr. Todd watched, not moving a muscle, as his son's brows drew together, confusion filling his face. Ben's eyes moved slowly, carefully taking in his friend's face and studying his own. Troubled by what he found, the boy turned around.

"Now I know why you have always seemed so…familiar." Sweeney Todd could only stare as the boy's confusion grew. "It should not be possible, us sharing a face," Ben continued, "Unless, of course, we were related, but that's just…" A look of understanding appeared on his face. It all fit. The barbering, the odd protectiveness, the similarities, it just shouldn't be possible. "No."

The barber could only nod. "No, no. You can't be, you just can't!" His mouth dry, the man muttered, "I am." "B-but, that wo-would mean yo-you're," Ben swallowed, trying to wrap his head around this revelation, "Benjamin Barker, Senior!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just two more chapters than the epilogue! I can't believe this story is actually going to end soon. Read and enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Ben's eyes were wide as saucers and he could feel his body shaking at the whirl of emotions threatening to consume him. Confusion, joy, denial, and betrayal were just a few of the many things he was feeling. "B-but, you _can't_ be! H-He was transported! To Australia! You simply can-cannot be him!"

With his hands on the lad's arms, Sweeney Todd gently sat them both down on the cot. As soon as the two were seated, the young Barker grew silent, too upset to speak anymore. Swallowing twice, the barber decided to tell the same story he shared with the sailor so long ago. "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful."

Ben stared down at his feet, unconsciously playing with the knot of his make-shift bandage, already enraptured with the softly-spoken tale. "A _foolish_ barber and his wife. She an' their twin children were his only reasons for life. And she was _so_ beautiful and virtuous. And he was…naïve.

"There had been another man who saw her beauty, a pious vulture of the law who 'ad the barber moved out of his way. Then there was nothing but to wait until she would fall. And she would fall so soft, so young, so lost, an', _oh_, so beautiful."

"Mum," the boy whispered, trying hard not to let the tears that had gathered fall. He refused to look up. Mr. Todd gazed out into the room, as though seeing it how it was in the past. He then moved on to the next part of the tale; what he had learned upon his return. "She lasted two months with her husband on route t' Australia. But without 'im to make a livin', it was hard to support two growin' babies.

"Every day for those two months, the dreadful judge," he was interrupted by his son's whisper of "Turpin." With a nod, although the lad couldn't see it, the barber continued. "Turpin sent 'er flowers. However, with times gettin' 'arder, she gave in. The Beadle had gone and told her the judge felt 'orrible and wanted to make it up. And she fell for it."

As the man continued on with the story, telling of poor Lucy's demise, young Benjamin felt faint as the blood left his face. This story, the true story, was unlike anything Turpin had told him before. As soon as Mr. Todd finished, the lad stood up, shaking his head wildly. "This is too much! I'm sorry, sir."

With that, he took off down the internal stairs and threw himself onto the floor in the parlor, gazing blankly into the fire. It took ten minutes after Ben left for the barber to move from his position on the cot. Shaking his head clear from thoughts of the past and his son, he started to think about finally getting his revenge on Turpin.

A malicious grin slowly appeared on his face and he crossed the room to the vanity, where he pulled out some paper, grabbed a pen, and began writing.

_Most Honorable Judge Turpin,_

_I write this urgent note to warn you that the young sailor has abducted your ward Johanna with the help of her brother Benjamin. Hoping to earn your favor, I have persuaded the boys to bring her here with her brother tonight to my shop. Hurry after night fall and they will be waiting._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Sweeney Todd_

Just as Mr. Todd was reading over the letter, Mrs. Lovett barged into the room asking why young Ben was sitting in the parlor looking as though he had seen a ghost. Not bothering to look up, he simply replied, "He knows." The woman's face contorted as shock came over her and she gasped. "'E knows?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett, he knows." The barber looked over at her and simply said, "Send the boy, Tobey, up." The woman became exasperated and asked, "Can't you leave 'im alone? 'E's just a boy."

Becoming fed up, Mr. Todd repeated harshly, "Send 'im up!" Biting her lip, Mrs. Lovett quietly replied, "Alright," and left. He didn't have to wait long for the boy to appear at the door calling his name questioningly. He merely motioned the lad over and handed him the letter.

As Tobey took it, he was instructed to bring it straight to the Old Bailey and hand it to Judge Turpin. "Yes, sir," the boy replied, "An' I was thinkin', while I'm out, do ye think I could stop an'." "No!" the barber interrupted, "You are to bring that straight to Judge Turpin's hands, understand?"

He watched as Tobey said, "Yes, sir," again before taking off. Once he could no longer hear the lad's footsteps, he leaned back and reveled on how everything was falling into place.

* * *

As night fell, Mrs. Lovett could be found dozing in the parlor with a book on her lap while Ben was still staring into the fire, having barely moved all day. The silence surrounding the two was broken when Tobey finally arrived back, having spent the day wandering town.

The baker woke up and stretched. Upon seeing her young helper standing next to her, she said, "There you are, deary. Where 'ave you been? Ya missed the dinner rush." Tobey shrugged his shoulders before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "I've been thinking, an', as I was walkin' aroun' earlier, I passed by the work'ouse. An' I realized, if it weren' for you, I migh' still be there."

"Aw, well, that's nice, dear," Mrs. Lovett replied contently. "No, I'm serious," the boy continued, gaining the attention of Ben. "There are demons ou' there. They're everywhere. An', as long as I'm around, I'll protect ya."

"Wot are you talkin' about?" the woman asked, getting a bit worried. "Not to worry," Tobey said quickly, "I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb. I can do it; put me to the task. There ain't nothin' I can't overcome! You'll never 'ave t' worry, mum."

When he was met with a confused look, he continued, "Bein' close ain't like bein' true. I don't need t', no, I will _never_ hide a thing from you like some." The lad took a long glance at the ceiling, as though he could see into Mr. Todd's shop.

When Ben saw the younger boy's look, he started to grow a bit angry. What could that silly little boy possibly be accusing his…father…of? His question was answered when Tobey started talking about demons hiding everywhere and how he'll protect Mrs. Lovett.

The baker, now very worried, hoisted herself up and told her helper that he was being silly while walking over to the piano. The young Barker stood up as well when the lad simply would not quit. Mrs. Lovett, spying the movement of the teenager, quickly came up with an idea.

She pulled out her change purse and opened it up. Smiling, she said, "Now that's enough o' that nonsense. 'Ere's a shiny new penny. Why don' ye go down and buy some toffees?" Her grin grew when Tobey became excited at the prospect. However, things took a turn for the worst when the boy spied the purse.

"That's Senior Pirelli's purse!" he cried, alarmed. "Wot, this ole thing? Mr. T got it for me for my birthday," the baker tried to control the situation. "See, miss, that proves it! Come on!" The young boy grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out the door.

Ben moved to grab hold of Tobey for saying such things, pushing Mrs. Lovett into action. "We've got to get the Beadle an'," she cut off the boy by pulling him into a tight hug. "Now, now. 'Ow could you say such things abou' Mr. T? 'E's been nothin' but good to us. Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

As she comforted and calmed the small lad, she glanced over at the very stiff Barker. He looked ready to strangle the boy over his allegations. Blinking back tears, Mrs. Lovett realized what she had to do. Tobey had gotten too curious and had to be dealt with.

Taking a deep breath to steady her voice, she said, "You know how you've always wanted t' 'elp me in the bakehouse?" Feeling Tobey nod, she continued, "Well, no time like the present." Her young helper pulled away to look at her excitedly while Ben exclaimed, "What?"

Frowning deeply, he continued, "Why should _he_ get to help you down in the bakehouse? I'm older, larger, and much more capable of any work that goes on down there. Not to mention the fact that it is completely out of the way, making the chances of being seen nonexistent!"

Sighing, the baker answered, "Ye're fa-I mean, Mr. T does not wish for you t' go down there." With that, she stood Tobey and herself up and walked them out of the room and down the stairs. Feeling very agitated, Ben decided it was time to face the man who was actually his father; if only to right what just happened, which he felt was a great injustice.

* * *

Mr. Todd turned around upon hearing footsteps climbing the internal staircase. Considering what transpired earlier that day, he had figured it would be Mrs. Lovett. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see his son appear in the shop instead.

Determined not to lose his nerve or be deterred, the young Barker started speaking straight away. "Before you say anything, I would like you to know that while I do not understand at all why you would keep me in the dark about our connection for so long, I am choosing, at this time, to accept and respect your actions.

"But that is not why I am up here right now. I wish to inquire why I have been forced to stay locked away in the parlor all this time when I could have easily been put to work in the bakehouse without any risk of being spotted?"

The barber was confused. "I am sorry, Ben, but I do not understand what it is you are asking." Taking a deep breath, the teenager continued. "I do hate to sound like a petulant child, but I simply cannot understand why no one has ever thought to offer me work down in the bakehouse."

Unable to see where the conversation was going, Mr. Todd replied, "The bakehouse is, under no circumstances, a place for boys to mess around." He watched as his son frowned deeper. "Then why, might I ask, is Mrs. Lovett suddenly allowing Tobey to assist her down there as we speak?"

Wondering himself about his landlady's actions, his confused expression turned into a frown as well. "Tobey is Mrs. Lovett's responsibility and therefore it is up to Mrs. Lovett to decide if she wishes to risk allowing the boy down there. You, however, are my son and my responsibility, and I do not want you anywhere near that bakehouse."

Just as Ben was about to protest, the door slammed open to reveal the baker herself. "Mr. T, I've got Tobey lo- Oh, hello dear," she managed to cut herself off upon seeing that the barber was not alone. "Yes, Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd ground out.

"Um, oh, yes. Ah, I'm afraid Tobey decided to wander off down in the bakehouse and has gotten, er, _stuck_ somewhere. I need ye help." With a quick glance at his son, he nodded and followed the woman outside and down the stairs.

"The boy's gotten too suspicious. I've got him locked down there; hopefully he won't get out," Mrs. Lovett stated. "He won't get away," came the barber's response. He started to pull out his razor when they were met at the bottom of the stairs by none other than the Beadle.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Just a quick note: This chapter and the next are shorter than the previous ones, but flow together. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

"Good evening," the Beadle said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "Beadle Bamford, wot brings ye here a' such a late hour?" Mrs. Lovett quickly asked, beginning to panic. "I'm here on business. I'm afraid that people 'ave been complainin' of a smell most foul emanating from your chimney at night."

Glancing at the barber before returning his gaze to Mrs. Lovett, the small man continued. "So if you will allow me to check your bakehouse, I can be on my way." Eyes wide, the baker turned to Mr. Todd, who hastily offered to give the man a shave.

"A shave would be most appreciated. 'Owever, I should really see to my official duties first," the Beadle responded. "Of course," the barber replied. Thinking on his feet, he leaned forward and smelled the hated man. Acting as though he were intrigued rather than repulsed, Mr. Todd said, "If you would indulge me, sir, wot is that magnificent scent?"

Upon hearing Bamford's response, he pretended to be struck by the answer. "If I may, might I suggest something a little more," he paused for a second, "appropriate for a man of your stature."

When the Beadle went to object, the barber pushed on. "It will only take a moment and I'm sure the ladies will greatly appreciate it." At the mention of women, the horrid man's mind was changed. "Well," Beadle Bamford drawled, "I suppose it couldn't hurt." "Excellent!" Mr. Todd exclaimed, excited by this opportunity for revenge. The two men turned and went up the steps while Mrs. Lovett hurried back inside her own shop.

When the two reached the top of the stairs discussing the barber's suggestions, the sound of their conversation reached Ben's ears. The teenager had continued to stand where he had confronted his father, upset at the way he had left. However, the familiar voice of the slimy little man that helped make Ben's life a living hell pulled him back to reality.

Panicking, the boy flew down the internal stairs just as the men entered the room and locked himself in the parlor. He sat on the floor behind the settee with his arms around his legs praying that nothing bad would come of this. He sat there for about ten minutes before he faintly heard what sounded almost like a scream.

Wondering if he should check it out, the lad froze when he heard footsteps approach and the lock being turned. When the door opened wide to reveal his father and Mrs. Lovett, Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Mr. Todd took in his son's relieved expression, relieved himself that his boy had not been seen by the Beadle.

"Mrs. Lovett an' I are goin' down in the bakehouse to help Tobey. The boy managed to get 'imself stuck somewhere. I want you to stay here and remain unseen. Anthony should be here soon with Johanna, so please do wot I say."

The young Barker nodded and watched the two disappear down the stairs. Once alone, he shook his head, unable to believe that he had forgotten that he would soon be reunited with his dear sister. Considering the late hour, he decided it should be safe enough to wait in the pie shop.

So, he headed into the other room and seated himself in the far corner, watching out the window for visitors. The boy did not have to wait long. Only a few minutes had passed before he witnessed two men head up the stairs to the barber shop. Recognizing one figure as the sailor, Ben realized that the other must be his sister in disguise.

Unable to wait for his father to return, the teenager rushed up the internal stairs and into the room just as Anthony led the second person inside. As soon as the door had closed, Ben gently, but excitedly, called out, "Johanna?"

The second "male" turned around and, upon spotting the person who called her name, her face lit up. She immediately ran across the room and threw herself into her brother's arms, crying, "Benjamin!"

As he spun his twin around, Johanna cried into his shoulder that she thought she would never see him again. Half-laughing and half-crying himself, the boy set her down and took in her face. Although it was paler and thinner than he remembered, she was just as beautiful as before.

The twins' examination of each other was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two turned around and looked at the sailor. "Well," Anthony began, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the presence of Ben. "I'm going to fetch a coach. I should be back for both of you within half an hour."

Approaching Johanna, he caressed her cheek before quietly adding, "Soon you will be rid of this place and be free." "No, Anthony," the girl shook her head before sadly gazing at her brother. "The ghosts will never leave." Not quite understanding, the sailor left the twins alone.

Ben stepped over and gently hugged his sister once more before she pulled away. He watched silently as she took in the room before stepping over to the vanity. Johanna fingered the set of razors curiously before her eyes fell upon a picture frame.

Her brow furrowing slightly, she studied the two images; one of a beautiful woman alone and the other of the woman with two cheerful babes in her lap. Shrugging her petite shoulders, the girl once again fingered the razors, picking one up and opening it.

Her brother watched as she smoothly swung it around, much like he had all those days ago, before the two heard someone approaching the shop's door. Hearing a familiar voice call out, "Beadle. I know ye're in there. I saw you. Beadle?" the two froze, Johanna dropping the razor.

Shaking slightly, she stepped over to her twin, who wrapped a protective arm around her. They watched mutely as the door opened and the beggar woman that haunted the street in front of the Judge's house stepped in. The woman looked around with a crazed look in her eyes continuing to sing the Beadle's name before her gaze fell on them.

Feeling unable to move, the siblings could only stare as the strange woman's eyes seemed to almost clear a bit. "J-Johanna?" the beggar croaked. "B-Benjamin?" Their eyes wide as saucers upon hearing their names from the mouth of this stranger, the boy went to reply when they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

Seconds later, the door flew open, revealing a stony Mr. Todd. The barber looked at his son whose arms were wrapped around a small lad. He thought that didn't make much sense until he spotted the long wisps of blonde hair falling out from under the cap. Inhaling sharply, he realized he was at last gazing upon his Johanna's face.

The joy he felt lasted for only a fleeting moment, as he soon noticed the third person in the room. Approaching the beggar predatorily, he demanded to know who she was and what she was doing there.

"A warnin', sir. The woman down below, she's a witch! She with no pity in 'er heart an'…" the woman trailed off, studying the barber's face with another look of near-clarity. "'Ey, don' I know you, mista?"

Frowning, Mr. Todd looked closer at the woman's face. Unfortunately, his attention was drawn away when a call of "Mr. Todd?" rang through the air. Everyone froze upon recognizing that voice.

Johanna and Ben tensed, the former turning to hide in the latter's chest. The barber thought quickly. Under no circumstances could he kill the beggar woman in front of his children. So, with no time to spare, he shoved the three as gently as possible to the internal stairs.

The male Barker twin, understanding what to do, kept one arm around his sister and grabbed the mysterious woman's elbow with his other and pulled them down the stairs and into the parlor. He shut the door and once again locked it. Forcing himself to breathe, the lad joined his sister on the settee.

The two watched the beggar wander around the room, looking at and touching everything. However, they became even more uneasy when she started singing softly. "Sweet baby Johanna; li'l bitty Benjy; teeny tiny babies!"

Confused and terrified by everything that had taken place and the woman's singing, Johanna huddled closer to her brother, knowing he would give his life to protect her. Ben, meanwhile, was staring into the fire, trying to organize his thoughts.

The beggar woman was definitely strange, but how on earth could she have known their names? And why was she singing about them as if they were babies? Glancing at the stranger's face, the boy was struck by its familiarity in the light. He knew he had seen her face somewhere before, but where? He also noticed some dirty, greasy blonde hair peeking out from under her hat.

Ben thought back to when Johanna was studying their father's things. Suddenly it hit him. The pictures were obviously of him, his sister, and their mother. In the light, this mysterious, half-crazed woman looked so much like that of his mother!

Turning to study her fully, the teenager and his companions jumped at the sound of a shriek. Recognizing the scream as Mrs. Lovett's, the male Barker sprung to his feet, ran to the door, and flung it open. Just as he was about to step out, a bloodied Mr. Todd rushed past and down the stairs.

Feeling deeply concerned, Ben ran after him, followed closely by Johanna, who didn't want to be left alone, and the beggar woman. The three reached the bottom of the stairs in time to hear Mrs. Lovett speak.

"'E grabbed onto me dress for a minute there, bu' 'e's finished now." Mr. Todd and the others stared as she grabbed onto Judge Turpin's limp arms and tried to drag him over to the furnace. The barber did not notice that he had been followed until he heard the beggar mumbling about witches and his daughter's scream and cries, muffled by her brother's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here it is, the final chapter! I hope you guys find the ending satisfactory; let me know. It has been a long and crazy journey writing this story, but I had fun and it's finally finished. So, for the last time, let me write: Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Upon hearing Johanna's scream of fright, Mr. Todd turned, eyes wide, and Mrs. Lovett realized that she and the barber were not alone. The baker's gaze moved from each figure until it rested upon the beggar woman. "_You!_" she growled.

"Ye dir'y ole loon! Get the 'ell outta 'ere!" she yelled, gaining the other's attention. Feeling extremely confused and terrified of what was taking place, Ben gathered the courage to step away from his sister and in front of the beggar. "Don't you speak to her that way!"

"'Ow dare ye! You 'ave no idea wot tha' woman is capable of!" Mrs. Lovett screamed, panicking. "Perhaps not," the boy replied, becoming enraged, "But I will not allow you to speak to my mother in such a manner!"

His words caused a silence to fall in the bakehouse. Johanna looked hopelessly lost and frightened, staring at her brother trying to comprehend what he had just said. Mrs. Lovett stared at the lad, a look of pure dread on her face. And Mr. Todd swung around, gawking wide-eyed at the beggar, studying her.

The woman in question gazed back at the barber with a look of deep concentration. The man approached her slowly before reaching out and gently brushing hair out of her face. "Lucy?" his voice was barely audible and strained.

Johanna pulled on her brother's arm, wanting to get out of there. Instead, Ben simply wrapped his arms around his twin once again and watched, fascinated by what was taking place and repulsed by what he had seen upon entering the bakehouse.

Sweeney Todd stared hard into the woman's eyes and watched as they gained a little clarity. "B-Benjamin?" she asked, "M-my Benjamin?" The moment was lost a few seconds later. Unable to look away from Lucy's eyes, the barber stated quietly, "You lied to me."

Trying to save herself, Mrs. Lovett quickly replied, "No, no! No, I never lied! Said she took a poison; she did! I never said tha' she died!" "Lucy!" Mr. Todd moaned his wife's name, ignoring the baker's words. "She lived, the poor thing! Bu' it left 'er weak in th' 'ead. Should o' been in a 'ospital but wound up in Bedlam instead!"

Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against his wife's, he once again moaned "Lucy! Oh my God, Lucy!" The barber did catch the liar's next words. "Could tha' _thing_ 'ave cared for you like me?"

Mr. Todd spun around, furious. Everyone else froze, the baker included once she realized what she had said. "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder!" he growled. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to say tha'! It was a mistake! I swear!"

Mrs. Lovett apologized desperately, knowing she had just made a fatal mistake putting down Lucy. "You think sayin' _sorry_ is goin' t' make up for wot you just said about my _wife_?" the barber yelled, lost in his anger.

He stalked up to the pleading woman and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the furnace. "NO! No, please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, begging his forgiveness while trying frantically to pull away.

Mr. Todd stopped in front of the open furnace and stared into the baker's face, the fire lighting his eyes in a frightening way. "Wot was it you always said, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked her, his voice deadly quiet. The woman could only whimper, too terrified to think coherently let alone speak.

"Life is for the live," he sneered down at her, "My Lucy is alive. You, 'owever, are about not to be." At this point, Johanna clung to her brother so tightly that her nails were digging into his skin through his shirt. Sensing his sister's pure fear and what his father was about to do, Ben screamed, "STOP!"

Startled, everyone including the barber stared at the boy. Feeling dread at his father's look, the teenager's throat closed up. The bakehouse was completely still for several minutes.

"Please," Ben finally begged, his voice choked. "Please…don't do…this. Leave her…please." At the sound of his son's words, Mr. Todd felt his pure rage drain away. Wide eyed, the man stared at his son's pale face before gazing upon his sweet Johanna. Her face was pale, her eyes red, with tears of utter terror flowing down her face.

The unfamiliar feeling of guilt filled his chest and, unable to tear his eyes from his children, he let his death-grip of Mrs. Lovett's arm fall. He stepped forward and felt the guilt grow at his daughter's flinch.

He paused for a moment before continuing towards his family. Upon reaching them, he spoke, his own voice choked. "We must ge' out o' London." When no one moved, he put one arm out in front of the twins and the other around a confused Lucy and gently pushed them up the stairs.

He herded them into the pie shop before disappearing upstairs. After no more than five minutes, he returned with a fresh shirt and a clean face. Moving to attempt to wrap his arms around his children, one of the doors burst open.

Everyone turned to see Anthony Hope, a coach on the street behind him. "Johanna, I'm ba-" the sailor cut himself off upon seeing the four huddled close together, looking horrible. "What's going on?" he asked.

Stepping forward, Mr. Todd placed a heavy hand on the sailor's shoulder. "Anthony, I wish to thank ye for all you've done. However, I'll be takin' it from here," the barber said. "I'm afraid I do not understand," was the young Hope's confused reply.

With an inaudible sigh, the man explained. "Your help with getting Johanna is much appreciated. I cannot thank ye enough. But I will be leavin' with Johanna and Ben, along with my wife." "I still do not understand."

Growing frustrated, the barber explained once more, "That woman over there is my wife. She an' I, along with Johanna and Benjamin, will be leavin' in that coach while you move on with your life."

Understanding dawned on Anthony's face mingled with disappointment. "But _why_ is Johanna leaving with you?" he asked, gazing at the young girl. Tired of the conversation and wanting to get out of there, Mr. Todd simply stated, "She's my daughter an' I say so."

Shock appeared on the sailor's face as the man swept past him, Lucy and the twins in tow. The four entered the coach, the men helping the women, and Sweeney Todd instructed the driver to take them as far out of town as possible. As the coach travelled into the night, no one thought about the still-in-shock Mrs. Lovett sitting on the bakehouse floor or Tobey hiding in the sewer.

**Epilogue**

One year later found the Barker family living in a quaint little town in the country, far away from anyone who knew of the long ago charges of Benjamin Barker or the mysterious Sweeney Todd.

Benjamin Barker, Junior, more commonly known as Ben, was a fine seventeen-year old, learning the barbering trade from his quiet and slightly haunted father, Barker, Senior. He was currently courting the daughter of the local doctor, Elizabeth, a true beauty, with plans of proposing once he lost the title of apprentice.

Johanna Lucy Barker had taken to caring for the Barker home, her small back garden, and her dear mother, Lucy, who was experiencing many more moments of clarity but would never be completely fine. She was enjoying the attention, and affection, of several different men in town. However, she had yet to pick a single suitor, though she was deeply considering the blacksmith's sweet son, Henry.

As for Benjamin Barker, Senior, he was finally at peace. He was making an honest living out of his honest trade. He had the honor of teaching his son his secrets of the perfect shave while being there for him when advice on life was needed. He was finally able to be the protective father that always looked out for his little girl and watch as she grew more mature with each passing day. And he was able to return home to his charming house and enjoy a home-cooked meal and time with his beautiful wife, who in her moments of clarity was just as virtuous as he remembered.

Things had not been easy in their lives, and it took months for them to grow comfortable around and trusting of each other, but the Barker family was finally complete.

**THE END**


End file.
